Once More With Feeling
by HOLDthisTHREAD
Summary: ...Kaylie found herself flat on her face, her usual grace gone, as she went face first into the chalky, blue mat. Of course, on top of being startled by the presence of someone else, anyone would surely be swept off their feet by the deep tones of...
1. Falling Down

**Once More: with Feeling**

The wind howled ominously as she sprinted across the pavement, vicious clashes of lightening her only guide towards the darkened gym. Her once perfectly curled, raven colored hair whipped around her freely and her light peach colored dress was quickly turning a much darker shade as raindrops splattered the silk fabric. "Fuck", she whispered, nearly throwing herself at the doors to get out of the rain. Rummaging through her purse until her fingers slid over the cool metal of the gym key, she pushed it into the lock and yanked the doors open just in time for another clap of lightening and the real down pour to begin. The absolute quietness of the gym that surrounded her now however, was almost more daunting than the angry lightening she had just escaped. _Silence is where secrets and fears come out to play _she mused to herself as she brushed her hand against the wall searching for the light switch. Being able to see would be a plus, and maybe not so scary.

With the lights finally on, Kaylie made her way back to the locker room glad that she had remembered to leave an extra leo and shoes in her locker. After finally being able to escape her parents and their party she had not had time to grab either from her room as she snuck out the laundry room window to head this way. The tension in the house between her father and mother had been enough to smother anyone, and why their friends actually wanted to stay until one in the morning just to be around them was beyond her imagination. She had to give her parents props for being so good at lying though. Even though both were tense far beyond the point of comfortableness, neither said a word that would lead their friends to believe anything but the fact that they were happy and still very much in love. _What a sham. _It didn't take her long to strip out of her soaked dress and very possibly ruined silver Steve Madden shoes and quickly she replaced them and made her way back out into the gym.

Having the gym all to herself was something that Kaylie often fantasized about but rarely had the chance to enjoy. Stepping over to her clutch that she'd left on the floor half-hazardly, she grabbed her iPod and clicked it into the wall unit that Sasha had recently had installed. Austin, like most gymnasts, liked to train to a wide variety of music selection and apparently this gadget was supposed to make it easier. Having had one in his previous gym, Austin had asked to have one installed here for convenience. Now all you had to do was stick the iPod (or any mp3 player) in, hit the glowy orange button with the universal power symbol, and turn the volume up. It was actually pretty cool when Kaylie thought about it. Maybe she could convince her parents to install one in the home gym. That way she wouldn't have to listen to them argue, but wouldn't have to have earbuds in her ears all the time either. Setting her iPod to random and then turning the volume to just over half-way, Kaylie made her way to the mat and began her routine from the start. It was a beautiful routine and Kaylie knew with a little extra effort she would nail it before she had to show it at the next national team practice.

The rain continued to beat down against the roof as she trained, the monotonous noise coupled with the classical music set that began to play through the speakers lulled her into a sort of trance and the next hours passed quickly. It was some time before the gym doors opened again to let someone in.

/ (several hours earlier)

Nicky Russo was an elite gymnast. His parents knew this, hell practically the whole country knew this, so why he was being dragged along through the shopping outlet by his mother instead of training like he should have been was beyond his understanding. Glancing forward at his mother he sighed at the bulging multi-colored shopping bags that she was laden with. He couldn't imagine how her hands did not feel like falling off at this point. Picking up the pace so he could pull in front of her, he put his hands up in a stopping gesture and gave her a small smile.

"If you're absolutely going to make me go through this torture," he mumbled grudgingly, "at least don't make me watch you cut off your circulation with those bags." Reaching forward he slowly untangled them from her petite wrists and slid them on to his own. His mom smiled graciously.

"I knew at least one of my children had to end up with manners," she chuckled and nudged him out of the way. "Just try and keep up!" Not wasting a minute her heels were soon clacking against the floors again as she trotted down the narrow stretch towards their next destination. Nicky groaned inwardly, but had no choice but to follow her.

Even though the outlet was crowded for the late hour, Nicky was sure there was no way he could lose her. Her bright curly blonde locks, pin-striped squirted suit, and garishly high heels stuck out like a sore thumb in the flocks of seemingly under-dressed people. Even if the others had been dressed just like her, his mother had always had the ability to make everyone else look under-shabby. She was an amazingly strong, kind, beautiful (people often stared) , and sensitive woman and Nicky admired her very much. He often wondered what he would have turned out like if he'd chosen to live with her instead of his father. He knew one thing, he never would have ended up like his sister. Snapping him from his thoughts, his mother called out, "slow poke," from a distance and he hurried to catch up. This time when he came to a stop next to her he broke out into a wide smile. Of all the stores in the expansive Denver shopping outlet, at last they had come to his favorite, and probably every other athletes in the world. Pulling open the door for his mother, he watched as she walked forward into the oversized athletic store and wondered how he got so lucky… and where in the world he should start.

Sometime later, Nicky and his mother left the athletic store weighed down with what seemed like twice as many bags as they had gone in with. He knew for a fact that it had been a very long time since he'd enjoyed shopping that much. It was especially nice he thought to have spent the afternoon with his mother. He knew that she was planning to leave again soon, and that was most likely the reason she was spoiling him so much. He expected her to let the news slip at lunch, which is exactly where they were headed next.

This was of course the routine that Nicky had become accustomed to with his mother over the past few years. She was smart and sensible sure, but she seemed to have a hard time staying in one place. Since she and his dad had divorced, she had made many trips across the globe; sometimes not even knowing where she was headed. It was fortunate her job allowed for such trips, being a highly respected lawyer suited her well. She could pick and chose her cases, and travel in between.

Staring out the window of the SUV as they headed towards their favorite restaurant, Bull and Beak, he relaxed into the leather cushioned seat and closed his eyes. He would have a lot of training to do to make up for this side adventure he'd ended up on with his mother, but for now he would enjoy it.

/ (Back to present time)

It was some time before the gym doors opened again to let someone in. Stopping abruptly in the doorway, Nicky stared as the girl he hadn't seen in months worked her way across the mat. She looked amazing. Not just her technique, although that had somehow gotten even better since he'd left, but just her. She was in the 'zone', he could tell. She hadn't even noticed him come in. He wondered how long she had been at it, and whether anyone else knew she was here. Taking a few steps forward he opened his mouth to announce his presence, but something made him stop. He was nervous. This was the girl he'd had to move away from, just to keep his focus. This was the only girl he'd been able to hate one minute, and want to kiss the next. This was Kaylie Cruz, the holder of the National champion title, and the only girl to give him butterflies. A rather loud clap of thunder brought Nicky back to his senses and yelled the first thing that came to his mind, "Hey Princess".

It was during a perfectly good tumble that Kaylie found herself flat on her face, her usual grace gone, as she went face first into the chalky, blue mat. Of course, on top of being startled by the presence of someone else, anyone would surely be swept off their feet by the deep tones of Nicky Russo. It had been quite a while since she'd heard his voice, but she would recognize it anywhere. It had surprisingly haunted her dreams for several weeks after he had moved himself to the Denver elite gym to escape the drama of Boulder. Wincing as she pulled herself upright, Kaylie swiveled her eyes towards the direction of the voice, just to be sure. After all, it was near three in the morning, viciously storming, and she was in Boulder not Denver. There really wasn't any reason for Nicky to be walking in to the gym where she now stood. Yet, as her eyes landed on the masculine figure at the door, she confirmed that he was indeed there, soaking wet and staring right at her. Not sure what to say, Kaylie stood there, mouth open and wide eyed. While she was normally very composed even under the most strenuous conditions, meeting Nicky here was something she really hadn't been prepared for. In fact, as she raised her hand to the back of her neck to feel the beads of sweat that had pooled there, she realized she was downright unprepared.

It was Nicky who moved first, making his way swiftly across the gym with this goofy lop-sided grin that she'd only ever seen once before on him. And even though she was sticky and sweaty and most likely smelled he enveloped her in a massive hug. "Watch it, you're squishing me!" she pretend whined as he continued to hold her to him. "Not to mention getting me wet," she added as she felt a cold wetness seep into her leotard.

"Oh, shut it," he proclaimed with a laugh as he took a step back and smiled down at her. She had forgotten how much taller he was, she thought as she stared up at him.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you," he continued on, "you looked great though. I thought I'd seen the best of Kaylie Cruz when I left, but I guess I underestimated you."

Making a big huffing noise, Kaylie punched him in the arm. "Don't you know better than to do that by now Nicky Russo? I mean, you ARE looking at the National Champ you know. That does count for something."

"Does that mean I should forget the part where you fell on your face?" he questioned, trying to suppress a grin as her eyes narrowed and her cheeks flushed. "I thought you'd be used to being called princess by now."

"It wasn't the nickname that caught me off guard Nicky," she said with a straight face. She looked him in the eye, feeling a deeper blush creep up her cheeks. "I missed you." she continued after a while.

His face softened as he looked down at the girl in front of him, someone he'd been around for so long but had only known for a short time. This was the vulnerable side of Kaylie, and he knew she rarely let it was the Kaylie Cruz that made it hard for his brain to think straight.

"I missed you too, "he said softly.

She wanted to ask what he was doing there, ask how he'd been or what he'd been doing. She wanted to find out if he was seeing someone and if he was happier in Denver. The words however were stuck in her throat as she looked up at the nineteen year old boy who she'd almost let herself fall for. So instead of crushing her lips to his in the reunion kiss she dreamt of more than once or twice she abruptly turned around and headed back towards the locker rooms. Before she walked inside she spun around to face him once more, seeing him standing in nearly the same spot as she'd left him. "Shower time," she commented casually, pointing half-hazardly over her shoulder. And with that she slipped through the doors and was gone from his sight.


	2. Leaving Things

**Author's note: This chapter was inspired by the especially eloquent Love's Crash Test Dummy who was my first review for the story ****and reminded me that people ARE out there reading what I  
have to write… maybe. That being said, I really hope you enjoy this story and whether****you review or not, I truly appreciate your time. (Please note that I do not own any of the characters or have interest in making a profit, I just REALLY like to write)  
**

* * *

Hot water splashed down over her tense shoulders, helping to ease away the aches and pains as she slid the sudsy pink loofa over her tiny, well toned stomach. The thick scent of lavender surrounded her as she stood under the fiery water. She had hoped that her oatmeal and lavender body wash would help to calm her nerves, but knowing that Nicky was merely a room away had dashed those hopes entirely.

Letting out a long sigh she placed her palms against the tiled wall and let the water continue to cascade over her. The loofa slid sensually over her arms, shoulders, then neck as her eyes fluttered and closed. She could still feel him, arms wrapped around her as he hugged her close.

Her life was complicated enough as it was she thought, leaning in to rest her forehead against the tile. Nicky coming back, for however long and for whatever reason really was not helping her stress level any.

But then again, she wouldn't dare say she wasn't happy to see him. It was almost frightening to know that even after all these months, she still got those annoyingly active butterflies she wasn't supposed to have.

After holding her loofa under the water until it no longer produced bubbles, Kaylie reached over and turned the shower off. Obviously she needed to go home and get some rest. Everything she knew she needed to deal with would just have to wait until the morning.

She had been putting it off this long after all, what was another few hours going to hurt?

Maybe, she thought for the first time, Nicky wouldn't even be at the Rock in the morning. Ignoring the clench of her stomach at the realization that he was probably leaving again, Kaylie brushed open the shower stall curtain and reflexively reached to her left for the hook that always held her towel.

It was when her hand touched nothing but slick metal that panic began rising in her chest. Making a quick visual sweep of the locker room she stepped out into the cold air with just her shower shoes and loofa. This was certainly embarrassing.

Trying to remember what she had done with the soft baby blue towel she always brought with her, she walked towards her locker, her wet flip-flops squishing loudly as she went.

In a few short seconds Kaylie was standing dripping wet and without a towel in front of her locker in an absolute panic. Her whole gym bag was gone, and that meant no towel, no clean clothes, and no dress that she had half-hazardly laid in her gym bag without thinking.

If it wasn't here, there was only one logical conclusion to where her bag could be, and there was no way she could go get it in her current condition. Thinking quickly she walked to Lauren's locker and after a few attempts at her remembering her combination, swung it open. Keeping her fingers crossed, Kaylie hoped that Lauren had left something for her to borrow for the night.

Inside she found just one thing, a long red sweatshirt. Kaylie recognized it immediately as one of Carters and hesitated a few moments before slowly reaching in to grab it and yank it  
over her head.

Resisting the urge to tear the sweatshirt back off her body and bathe again, she instead closed her loosely termed "friend's" locker and stood still a minute to take in the ridiculousness of the situation.

The sweatshirt was way too big for her, as his always had been, and fell at a decent length across her toned thighs.

It wasn't her ideal outfit but it covered what it needed to for the moment. Acutely aware that her hair was still dripping wet, she bent over quickly and combed her fingers through her now curling locks.

She would think of a convincing excuse for swiping the sweatshirt later she decided, knowing Lauren would tear the whole gym apart looking for it when she discovered it gone in the morning.

Completely self-conscious but knowing it was this or wearing her dirty, wet, leotard, she walked back towards her locker and shoved both her leotard and loofa inside.

Thinking of possible escape routes, she amused the idea of using the emergency exit for only a moment before realizing that using that door would set off the alarms and start a ruckus that she was sure she didn't want to be involved in.

Hence, her only other alternative was to sneak out into the gym un-noticed and grab her gym bag before Nicky could spot her. She tugged at the sweatshirt once more to make sure it was as far down as it would go and then pushed the door open just a crack.

Her music was still playing she realized, as the classical notes filled the locker room. She would need to grab her iPod too.

Peeking through the crack in the door Kaylie searched for any signs of movement around the gym, but found it completely deserted. Slightly less nervous knowing that Nicky was conveniently somewhere else, she pushed the door open the full way and stepped out into the open.

It was always cold in the gym, but as she walked quickly towards the hot pink and black bag that she spotted over on the far side by the beam, she realized she never wanted to be wet and without her clothes in the place again.

Goosebumps had broken out all over her body, and she shivered reflexively.

Making it almost all the way to her bag she stopped abruptly as she heard a cold voice sound from not far behind her.

"My mistake, I thought you and Carter were over."

* * *

**Last minute notes: I wasn't certain about posting this chapter but I think it contains forward progress in the direction ****I want to take the story. I know it's short but my plan is to get the third chapter out by Sunday, so don't be too cross with me. Also, I know most people would assume Kaylie would just put her leo back ****on, but for the sake of the story let us assume she hates this idea more than walking around in just a sweatshirt... Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	3. Almost Always Wrong

**Author's Note: Sorry this took a day longer than I expected. I've had lots of work, lots of school, and a nasty cold from the Virginia Tech football game Saturday. Conveniently, I had most of it done so all I had to do was find a suitable ending. I hope you all like it. :) Enjoy! (Like always, I own nothing). **

**

* * *

**

Nicky stood very still, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his shorts, staring at the back of the most beautiful gymnast he had ever seen. Granted, the sight of her trotting around in Carter Anderson's sweatshirt, and from what he could tell, nothing else, was not one he was sure he wanted to remember… or forget.

"My mistake, I thought you and Carter were over."

There was a line and the moment the words fell from his lips, he knew he had crossed it. The words sounded cold, and as he stood there waiting for her to say something, he_ almost_ wished he could take them back.

The deep knot in his stomach wouldn't let him though. Logically, he knew he had no real right to be angry with her, but he couldn't help the feeling. He had thought she was smarter than this, smart enough to know that Carter was not nearly good enough for her. No one really was.

It felt like several minutes before she turned to look at him. She crossed her arms and without meaning to let it happen, the sweatshirt moved further up her thigh. The room felt suddenly ten times hotter as Nicky tried to concentrate his attention on her face. He was a gentleman, and she was in love with another guy. These were only two of the infinite number of reasons not to look he went over in his mind as he tried to ignore how much he really did appreciate her body.

"I thought you were smarter than that Kaylie, "he finally added, breaking the silence that he really hadn't anticipated from a hot-head like her.

As he spoke the words, he knew instantly she was angry. Her mouth squished up into that adorable puckered shape and her eyebrows scrunched together.

Pointing a finger straight at him, she shot him her famous if looks could kill bit. "Who do you think you are," she started angrily, "making assumptions about my life and the way I live it? " Her voice was low and dangerous, the words striking out at him like a verbal slap.

"It doesn't take much assuming," he countered, gesturing with his own pointed finger at her current get up, "when all you're wearing is one of Carter's sweatshirts."

She laughed darkly. "You have no idea what you're talking about Nicky. You are _so off base. _That doesn't surprise me though, all things considered. "

She was moving again now, but not towards her bag. Her petite frame was walking right towards him, and in the back of his mind Nicky knew if he wanted to prevent mistakes, this was the time to leave. It was the first time he really thought about how dangerous it could be, to be alone with Kaylie Cruz.

Instead of leaving he continued on, "All things considered? I didn't leave the country Kaylie, just the gym. I still hear things."

She was right in front of him now, inching closer as he stood his ground.

"That's right," she countered, leaning her body forward so she was mere inches away from him. "You left, you left the city, you left the gym, and you left me. You don't know _anything. _For one, Carter and I never got back together. I get to hear every day how happy he and Lauren are now. And I hear they're not the only happy couple in town. The word is that you and Kelly Parker have gotten pretty close. Hypocrite much?"

Nicky's jaw clenched as he stared down in to her chocolate colored eyes. "You and I both know how much credit can be given to those tabloid articles Kaylie. It was you and me on the covers not too long ago."

It was there only a moment, gone so fast he couldn't even be sure he had seen it at all, but Nicky thought as he watched her face that he saw a flicker of sadness.

"It doesn't matter to me anyway, "she stated flatly, all the fight seeming to drain from her body. "Why should I care who you date or don't date?" She started to turn away.

All his anger left him in a rush and reached out to grab hold of one of her wrists. Startled, she tried to yank it away but he held tight as he watched her squirm under his gaze. "Why _do_ you care Kaylie?" he asked, trying desperately to read her expression. His self-control was slowly disappearing. He had to know.

"I don't," she whimpered, refusing to look him in the eye. He didn't know who she was trying to convince, him or herself, but he didn't believe it for a second. He tugged at her arm lightly, pulling her up against his body. His moved one arm around her waist and put the other to her chin, tilting it upwards. His heart beat wildly in his chest at the feel of her so close to him. But still he only looked at her.

"You're a terrible liar Kaylie Cruz."

**I know, I know... another unsatisfying ending. But rest assured, more to come soon! Thanks for reading guys/gals. **


	4. Backwards

**Author's note: I know that some of you are going to want to throw eggs at me for my very long departure from this story… but please don't, they smell. I'm just finishing up a really hectic time in my life and I do believe that I now will actually be able to finish this story. And I really mean that. So, I know that this chapter is really short but I hope you like it. And as always, I own nothing! **

/Several hours before

Nicky sat in the oversized restaurant booth, utterly stunned. The cold brown vinyl clung to his overheated skin and pulled at it angrily as he shifted his position slightly. His mother watched on as his mouth contorted into several odd shapes before finally the word, "oh," sputtered out from within it. He could honestly say that when he had decided to grab a bite to eat with his mother, he had not seen this coming; though parts of the situation really didn't feel that unpredictable.

"Nicky?" his mother prodded after a minute or two, trying to draw his gaze away from the chicken on his fork that he had become entranced by. His arm had been mid lift when she finally told him the news and somehow the food still had not made it to his mouth yet. It was his favorite dish here, the chicken piccata, but while he had been starving before… he really didn't feel that hungry now.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking up at her finally. "I just really didn't expect that. She's really pregnant?" he questioned. His mother nodded and took another bite of her cob salad. He couldn't believe how un-phased his mother seemed. Then again, she had had a lot more time to process the information than he had.

"So she's pregnant," he began again, "and you want me to move in with her?" His mother lowered her gaze, she looked guilty.

"It's not fair, I know. I know moving back to Boulder wont be easy but at least the gym is there and all your friends. She shouldn't be alone Nicky, both your father and I agreed on this. She needs you right now."

Nicky sighed. He was only 19. How in the world was he prepared for this? For a split second he considered saying no, telling his mom he would absolutely not go back to Boulder. And then he thought of all that his mom and dad had put up with for him to be a gymnast. He didn't feel guilty for pursuing his dreams, but was grateful to them, and knew he owed them a lot.

Slowly, Nicky nodded his head. His mind swam at the immensity of what he was agreeing to. "Okay," he said, "I'll go to Boulder."

His mother smiled and within seconds it was as if the whole conversation had never happened. Yet Nicky could help but think of how in a few hours he would be packed up and leaving for the one place he truly wasn't sure he could handle.

/ Present

To Kaylie it felt as if the whole world had gone still. She tried to look away from the eyes that were so intent on her own, but found the attempt pointless.

Somewhere in her mind she knew that she was in a very compromising position, wearing just a sweatshirt entangled in Nicky's amazingly muscular arms. Somewhere in her mind she recognized that this was a truly bad idea for so many various reasons. But Kaylie wasn't paying attention to any of that.

Her heart raced as his hand ran up her back to cup the back of neck. The sweatshirt pressed against her wet skin and goose bumps erupted across her skin. This was so intimate. Her breath went ragged as his hand nudged her closer, lowering his gaze to her lips which she bit at nervously. He chuckled and it sounded much more deep and throaty than usual. Why was that? Did she do that to him? She was positive now as he leaned in closer that he was going to kiss her and instinctively her eyes fluttered closed. She could hear her heart hammering in her ears, but then suddenly a new noise was filling her ears.

The fog that had settled around her lifted and startled she lightly pushed against Nicky's chest. He didn't resist and dropped his arms from around her, but she saw something in his eyes, something like regret. The noise sounded again and then he was pulling his phone from his pocket and turning away from her. Their moment was over.

Trying to regain her composure, Kaylie slowly walked back towards her gym bag. Her chest felt unexpectedly tight as she looked over her shoulder to glance at Nicky. She tried to say goodbye, but her throat felt thick and swollen. He wouldn't have heard her anyway.

Grabbing the bag and swinging it over her shoulder she walked back towards the door. The rain still angrily pelted the ground as she pushed the doors open and headed towards her car. Cold wind whipped around her and stung her face, but Kaylie didn't run this time. She didn't think she could.

/

"Did you hear?" Payson asked way too perkily, dropping her bag with a thud by Kaylie's foot and plopping herself less than gracefully next to it on the chalky mat.

"Hear what?" Kaylie asked, trying to muster up some sort of enthusiasm for her friend. Payson glanced sideways at her, eyeing her suspiciously.

"You okay," she asked, her eyes going wide as though she were imagining all the things that were wrong with her friend. Undoubtedly Payson thought Kaylie was talking about her mom and dad. Lately, that was all Kaylie had been able to think or talk about. Kaylie smiled. She was lucky to have a friend like Payson, a friend who took the time to worry about her.

"I'm fine," she said with a shrug, positioning her body into her next stretch, "I'm just tired. I had a long night."Payson nodded, indicating she understood and wouldn't push further. For that, she was grateful. She didn't know what she would have said.

"So what should I have heard that I didn't hear?" she asked finally, genuinely curious that something had happened at the gym that she hadn't heard about by now. She had already been here an hour and no one had mentioned any new gossip to her. Though she suspected that was more because of the foul mood she had come in to the gym in.

"Well...,"Payson said, wearing a much wider than usual smile, "Nicky's back!" Kaylie froze. What did that mean, Nicky was back? Of course she had known he was back, but she hadn't known he was staying. Maybe he was only staying long enough to say hello, or for a few days. Or did back mean, like, back for good? Suppressing a rising panic in her chest, Kaylie managed to squawk out, "what do you mean by 'back'?"

Payson took one look at her face and laughed. "Kaylie, he's not _that_ bad. Besides, "she added with a slight twinge in her voice, "didn't you two call some sort of truce before he left for Denver?" Kaylie nodded.

"Well in any case he says he's back for good. So if you guys did fight or something you should just work it out. The gym has finally been drama free, and I like it that way."

"Yeah" Kaylie said, still absorbing the information that had just been shared with her. He was back for good. But what had brought him back to Boulder for good? And what the hell was she going to do if she saw him? Payson's gentle shove pushed her questions aside, and Kaylie shifted her attention to her friend who suddenly looked a lot more serious.

"By the way, I found this when I got here this morning."In her palm sat the lime green iPod that Kaylie had left playing in this very room the night before.

"Thanks," she said grabbing the iPod and setting it on the mat next to her. "I didn't mean to forget that."

"No problem. But if I were you I wouldn't advertise that you were here last night. Lauren is on a witch hunt. She thinks someone stole Carter's sweatshirt from her locker." Kaylie groaned and leaned forward, letting her forehead rest against the mat. She knew she had forgotten something this morning.


End file.
